User talk:Clairemily
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lesser Characters in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Sparkadillia (talk) 21:38, August 4, 2013 (UTC) ah? you mean, their infobox? okie dokie I'll take a look. oh, so it was… that's weird. someone must have made a mistake at some point. I'll fix it, don't you worry c: and btw don't be afraid of messing anything up |D; if you know something is wrong then please, go ahead and fix it, and even adding things is Super Cool so long as it's correct (and if it isn't even that's alright cause I'll follow behind and fix it +w+) so yeah no go ahead friend, you can't possibly mess this wiki up anymore than it already is _( :,D 」∠ )_ Sparkadillia 00:14, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Villain The idea of a villain-protagonist infers some sort of ill intent on the part of the "villain". Shion can't really be compared because she was, in fact, fully aware and desired to do what she was doing (even if she went batshit crazy in the process), while I think Rena is more along the lines of what Keiichi is. I think the more appropriate term in their (Rena's and Keiichi's) cases would be tragic hero -- they make a mistake and are undone, Keiichi in the classical sense (especially poignant when he recognizes what he's done) and Rena in a more saved-tragic-hero way (as in, she makes a mistake but is ultimately vindicated rather than being undone). Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:49, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Hm, I think I see what you mean. However, I still think the three were experiencing the same thing, only on different levels - Keiichi and Rena went mad from doubt, Shion out of irrational love(?) - and on a MUCH higher insanity scale. It's difficult to say whether or not any of them really wanted to do what they did, especially when they didn't commit the same acts in other arcs or steered away from actions that would cause them to do so. I like your tragic hero point though, do you think Shion would be considered one for her last lines before falling to her death (in Meakashi)? Clairemily (talk) 01:41, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Shion was fully in control of her faculties until the very end; she was resentful but repressive towards those thoughts. It wasn't an irrational love driving her, it was a quest for vengeance. She never made a mistake (in fact, she's probably the most dangerous out of all the characters simply by merit of her wit and quick tongue), nor does anything that could be considered a tragic flaw (like how she so readily stoops to the level of outright murdering a dozen plus people on a whim) lead to her death -- it's just, a freak accident. That's why I don't see her as a tragic hero; she's more or less a direct villain. On the other hand, killing Satoko could be seen as a tragic mistake, because immediately thereupon she has her recognition. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 04:34, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, yes, it was vengeance (against those she believed contributed to Satoshi's "demoning away" if I'm not mistaken?). What makes you say she was fully in control though? And wouldn't she have these same feelings in other arcs as well (or were they suppressed when Mion didn't talk about the doll incident)? Clairemily (talk) 23:15, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::She was in control because, well, she wasn't losing her grip even through the entire time she was building up to the ultimate point -- when she did snap, a few times (such as when Keiichi and them were breaking into the shrine storage), she very quickly regained her composure and continued on as if there was nothing wrong. ::There are lots of reasons why she might not have adopted those sentiments in other arcs. Firstly, if she had rejected Takano (who planted the seed, basically), or taken a more empathetic approach to Satoko (ie, not blaming her outright as she did in Meakashi) then the big precondition for the events of those arcs wouldn't have unfolded. There are other ways, obviously, such as being sent back to her boarding school by her grandmother, or simply choosing not to go back to Okinomiya after escaping the school. But that's all more conjectural. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:09, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::That makes sense. For whatever reason, I was always under the impression that Shion acted like so completely out of the syndrome, but now I see there's many other aspects/events that could interfere with how she felt (and leading to the terror she caused). Thanks for clearing that up. So in Keiichi and Rena's cases, should we change the wording of information to "tragic hero" or something along those lines? Clairemily (talk) 18:51, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Wikipedia links You can link directly to Wikipedia by using w:(page name). It takes up less space and looks better in source mode than using the entire URL address. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:27, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Cool, thanks for telling me. Learning as I go along :) I'll change those now. Clairemily (talk) 22:40, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I tried it, but it links to the Wikia Community Central, not Wikipedia. Am I doing something incorrectly? "Yui Horie as Furude Hanyū" Clairemily (talk) 22:56, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Err, whups, should be "wikipedia:(page name)". My bad. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 00:49, September 22, 2013 (UTC) The man in that anime picture that you posted isn't Mion and Shion's dad. It's some one else. Thank you for helping this wiki even when old contributors like me haven't done much lately. Oneextrafootstep (talk) 14:14, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Ah, whups. I'll remove it now, sorry! Clairemily (talk) 01:17, September 26, 2013 (UTC) It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes! Oneextrafootstep (talk) 01:23, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Pokémon Buddies? I Heard That You Like Pokémon... ... Then You Will Enjoy My Signature... GARY WAS HERE, ASH IS A LOSER 02:21, August 29, 2014 (UTC)